Fight, My King!
by skydarius11
Summary: The greatest expression of love is laying down your life for another. An alternate version of "Bunga and the King"
1. Chapter 1

"Simba!"

The thunderous boom of the collapsing sinkhole made the desperate cries of the worried queen nearly inaudible. But still she raised her voice even higher, praying to the great kings that it wasn't her mate's time to join them.

"Simba!" Nala shouted as she waited with baited breath for any response. Soon the dust finally settled, allowing for a much clearer picture of the sudden abyss. But the only feature of the picture were dozens of inanimate boulders. She anxiously pawed at the ground as she tried to look for any movement, tuft of her mate's red mane, just anything to ease her frazzled nerves. And her daughter's call of "Daddy!" only added fuel to the fire.

"SIMBA!" she yelled again as she stuck her head down to see if that could enhance her vision.

Kiara began briskly walking around the perimeter of the chasm to see if she could make out anything. But all that met them was silence. The anxiety building up inside of her manifested itself into little tears that poked through her ducts. She couldn't believe it, just moments ago she was racing against her younger brother on their way to the elephant's concert until he got called away for his Lion Guard responsibilities. And then this freak accident had to occur! " _Why did I question mom?! Why didn't I just move when she told me?! Then dad wouldn't have had to save me…we'd all be okay"_ she silently blamed herself as she continued to walk around, with each step getting slower and slower as the gravity of the fatal situation was crushing her hopes.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

An unamused chorus of grunts and groans echoed on the other side of the savannah as the guard worked tirelessly to free the numerous stuck antelope. Fortunately their efforts were paying off and no injuries were seen; just a little mud on their legs that a quick dip in any of the newly formed streams couldn't cure. Soon only one remained. "Giddy up ante-lanty-ope!" Bunga playfully commanded as Fuli and Kion pulled on the horns of the stuck antelope he was currently sitting on.

Then all of a sudden there was a crushing **BOOOOOM** That deafening noise made everyone pause and look around.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Bunga asked.

"Looking" Ono replied, taking the initiative. Being the keenest of sight, it didn't take him long to see the cause of the rumbling sound, but sheer horror crossed his mind when realized the severity of what occurred. "**GASP** HAPANA! A sinkhole! Someone's fallen in! And…and I think it's the king!" he frantically reported.

"Simba?!" exclaimed Bunga.

"Dad?! Is he alright?!" Kion asked as his ears slicked back in worry.

"I'm sorry Kion. I…I couldn't tell" Ono replied as he shamefully lowered his head.

"Kion, go! We got this" Fuli said as her levelheadedness brought everyone back to their senses.

Kion perked up and said, "Thanks Fuli. Ono, lead the way!"

"Affirmative!" he saluted with his wing and both of them took off at speeds that could've rivaled Fuli's.

" _Dad…please be okay…please be okay"_ Kion internally prayed as he ran and kicked up grass blades in his wake. Thankfully all that conditioning and training didn't make his legs tired by how hard he was pushing them. He heard the stories about how his great uncle made him an outcast and essentially an orphan until he was adopted by Timon and Pumbaa. All because he wanted a responsibility that he ultimately couldn't handle. Although the dynamics would be completely different, he wasn't ready to live his life without his father by his side. Not without his play buddy. Not without his sometimes critical teacher. Not without his idol. Not now. Not ever!

"C'mon! C'mon! Move it! The faster we get you out, the faster we can help Kion!" Bunga now impatiently said as he kicked the antelope's sides, garnering a sympathetic yet very annoyed glare from the grounded animal.

"Easy little B, I got just the trick" Besthe calmly assured as he placed his large snout underneath the antelope's belly and lifted him up out of the mud like it was nothing. "There we go. You're all free and safe" he smiled.

Before any of them could utter a thank you, Bunga jumped off the beast and said, "Great job big B, now let's go help Kion and Simba! Til the Pride lands' end!" "Lion Guard Defend!" the rest group declared, finishing their motivational chant before running as fast as they could to catch up with their friends.

* * *

"Mrrrrrrroooowwwwww…" a low moan grumbled underneath the debris. Every breath hitched due to the weight of heavy boulders upon his thoracic cavity, which by some miracle didn't crush his lungs completely. However…that was the only blessing in the current predicament he was in as all of the sand and dust he inhaled burned them like the hottest day of the dry season. Aches and stinging scrapes felt like they was covering his entire body – as if shred of his protective fur didn't remain. Another sharp inhale caused more inflaming irritants to enter his sensitive nostrils.

**COUGHCOUUUGHCOUGHMrooooooo…" the buried beast wheezed, but this groan was different. This was a sound of finality – one that should only be heard when their circle is completed. Whether or not that animal chooses to heed that call belongs solely to them. And this particular lion whose benevolence, bravery, fiery attitude and compassion were compared favorably to his father, waged this battle within his battered mind.

"… _I…I can't move…can't breathe…it's crushing. Hurts…everything hurts…I can't…I can't get out. Is this it? Is this how I complete my journey?"_

 _"_ _ **Only you can make that call, my son. But remember who you are. What you've done. And what you have. Only then will you be satisfied with your decision. I believe in you Simba, and know that I am proud of the lion you've become."**_

 _"F-Father?"_

Whether it was real or imaginary, thanks to that heavenly intervention the tides shifted. Where there was once silence, his ears now picked up on muffled shouting.

"… _N-Nala? My mate…she's calling me. I have to get to her."_

Where there was once an overall penetrating bone ache, now there was a surge of un-paralleled energy. With a slight shift of his right front paw, a small rock rolled aside letting in a stray ray of sunlight into the hazy tomb.

 _"Kiara. Kion. My cubs. I can't abandon them. I_ _ **won't**_ _abandon them!"_

That powerful mind declaration enabled him to will his back legs to move up under him, but not without consequence. "Rrrrrrrsssssssh!" he hissed as another large rock fell onto his tail.

" _NO! I won't go down like this! I refuse! I must protect my kingdom! I must protect the circle of life! I am the king!"_

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" With a powerful yell and against all his sore protesting joints and muscles, the mighty king pummeled his way up through the debris, scattering the rocks around him. **COUGHCOUGHCOUGH** His lungs expelled the harmful dust and greedily inhaled the clean air, but his coughing fit did nothing to ease the frazzled nerves of the two worried onlookers.

"SIMBA!" "DADDY!" the lionesses concurrently shouted when they saw him emerge from the rubble.

Despite the massive headache he was feeling, Simba managed to look up, though he had to squint his eyes a bit until his pupils could adjust to full on sunlight. In the loudest voice he could muster he yelled, "I-I'm okay Nala! I'm…I'm o…" but those words fell flat once the adrenaline wore off. His head drooped a bit, his eyelids slowly shut against his wishes and his legs felt wobbly underneath him. In no time at all his motor functions shut down and he collapsed onto his left side with a harsh thud.

"SIMBA!" yelled Nala as her mate laid lifeless on the ground, which fortunately was far from actuality. From her vantage point she couldn't see the slow yet steady rise of his chest which signaled he was still alive. But for how long was anyone's guess, and one that nobody wanted to make.

"DADDY PLEASE! WAKE UP!" Kiara pleaded as more tears flowed down her muzzle. She wasn't sure what was worse – not seeing him at all or seeing him looking dead to the world. She dared to inch closer to the ledge to see what happened to him, but the ground started to crumble underneath her.

"KIARA! GET AWAY!" screamed the queen, she couldn't bear the thought of having two members of her family trapped down there hurt and unconscious. There was no hesitation on the cub's end this time and both of them raced further up the hill to safety. She immediately nuzzled against her seeking all the comfort she could get.

"MomI'msorryIdidn'tmeantooI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" she rambled out, crying into her leg.

"Shhhh…it's okay. It's not your fault" she assured as she used her free paw to rub her head.

"Yes it is! I should've moved when you told me to then dad wouldn't be stuck and hurt and-"

"Kiara" she said, her voice sharp yet kind. She looked up at her through her moist eyes and the queen spoke, "You didn't do anything wrong. This is natural occurrence that no one could've predicted. Your father is a tough lion. He battled Scar and his army of hyenas in a raging fire. He'll pull through this. You'll see" she smiled but Kiara didn't seem convinced as she buried her nose back into her mother's leg.

"But…but it's not fair! It shouldn't have happened to him!" she cried and Nala couldn't argue that. He was dealt horrific ordeals that would've destroyed anyone else, but he always rose out of the ashes of his turmoil stronger than ever – albeit a bit more cautious and tense at some moments. Those were the scars that remained, but he refused to let him be ruled by them if he could help it.

She looked over at the smoky hole, then closed her eyes. " _Great kings…please…please don't let him join you. Please don't let it be his time"_ she prayed.

She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard, "Kion! Over here!" Ono swooped in with her cub right on his trail.

"Mom! Mom!"

"Stay right there!" she ordered and Kion immediately skidded to a stop while Ono landed on a nearby rock.

"Why? What's wrong? Is dad-" but he didn't finish his question once he heard Kiara's muffled weeping. His pupils grew wide at what this could've meant. He sat on his haunches and stared at the ground in a daze. "No…no…" he whispered as he closed his eyes. Tears started to squeeze out from in-between his eyelids and his whole body shook. Ono could only watch his friend's family grieve their loss. He closed his eyes and lowered his head in respect for his king as his orange crown of feathers drooped as well.

"Kion, listen to me" Nala softly said. The young cub looked up, eyes watery and filled with despair. "Your father will be okay." She said with such conviction that he couldn't help but perk his ears up. "But we can't approach the edge or else it'll crumble" she pointed out.

"Then how do we help him?" he asked, fearing the answer.

"First we need to figure out if has any serious injuries. If not, then we just have to let him rest until he gains enough strength. Ono."

"Y-Yes my queen" he replied as he stood at attention.

"I need you to fly down and report back anything you see on him. Scrapes, bruises, blood" Kion shuddered at that word and Kiara clutched her leg a little tighter. "Anything. And press your head against his chest to check for a heartbeat. Understand?"

"Affirmative!" he saluted.

But before he had a chance to fly down another voiced boomed, "Don't worry your Majesty! Lion Guard to the rescue!" Bunga was careening on all fours towards their location with Besthe and Fuli close behind. Knowing his friend's reckless nature Kion immediately stood up and screamed, "BUNGA! WAIT!"

But it was too little too late.

"Zuka Zama!" he yelled as he performed a triple summersault into the air before falling straight down into the deep gorge. "Woooaaaaaaaah!" he screamed.

"Little B!" Besthe called out and all of them went to the edge despite the inherent danger. But they quickly backed up when the edge of the gorge started to crumble, inadvertently causing more debris to fall.

Down below Simba's ear did perk up at all the commotion, but he was in no shape to move even if he wanted to. Everything felt heavy…like something was pinning him, and he prayed against all odds that the sudden rockslide wouldn't touch him. He wasn't sure if he could survive this onslaught. He wanted…needed that surge again, at least if nothing else to calm his family down with his voice and let them know he was still alive.

Unfortunately…he would get it in the worst way.

"OOHF"

 ** _**POP**_**

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOARRRRRRRRRooooooooooo" Simba's eyes shot open as he let out that unsettling yowl.

"DADDDY! DAD! SIMBA! YOUR MAJESTY! BUNGA!" Every kind of name and title was yelled out once they heard the pained cry. The aforementioned lion looked over to see what happened. He hissed as he quickly lifted himself up a bit using his bruised front paws, but what he saw through the settling dust had his blood boiling and freezing at the same time.

A large lump appeared to be nearly protruding out of his skin on his right hind leg, and right next to him was Bunga lying flat on his back amidst smaller rocks no bigger than his toes. It didn't take long for him to put the pieces together, but unfortunately the shock wore off and the immense pain came stampeding through like a herd of wildebeest. "GRAAAAAAAAAAH!" he roared as he gritted his teeth. He had to lay back down, the strain was becoming too much.

Bunga quickly popped up like he normally does with a smile on his face, completely obliviously to the damage he inflicted. "No need to shout your majesty! I'm here to save you" he proudly declared as he ran over to his head. But instead of getting a relieved welcome, Simba took a swipe at the honey badger, nearly slicing his dark blue belly wide open with his sharpened claws. "Whoa! What was th-"

"DON'T…TOUCH…ME!" he growled and quickly laid his head back down.

Bunga wisely took a few steps back. He'd never seen Simba so angry before, and that was saying something. His pupils were slim slits and it could've been his imagination but it looked like they were surrounded with a tinge of red. Every strand of fur on his body was standing up like little needles. Looking him over he could see why he was so disgruntled.

A trail of blood ran down the side of his head; if it wasn't for his red mane being in disarray one would've never guessed he suffered an injury there. A small depression obscured by large purple colored bruise on the side of his chest...most likely a broken rib. The tan of his front paws were becoming mottled with hues of reds and blues.

But these were nothing, as far as he was concerned. He himself rarely got these, and even if he did he'd usually just brush it off and keep on going. And he was the king, the toughest of the tough. He heard the stories his uncles told him and saw it in action himself so for the life of him he couldn't understand why all that rage was directed towards him. But his eyes finally landed on the most prominent injury. He had to cover his mouth before he lost all the grubs he'd eaten for breakfast.

"Y-Your leg…" he whispered.

He didn't know much about how things worked in the body but he knew a leg wasn't supposed to look like **that**. It wasn't supposed to be lower than the other one. The top part of the leg bone looked like it would pop out of the skin at any moment. And it made his leg open up in an unnatural angle. Suddenly a small gasp exited his lips as it finally dawned on him what he had done. He landed on his leg. **He injured the king** …possibly crippled him forever. All because he was all "go go go!" instead of thinking through his actions. And Simba paid the price.

"…Hapana" Bunga turned around and saw Ono perched on the rock behind him, taking in the sight of the battered ruler. He didn't even hear him fly down. He redirected his astonished gaze onto the now smaller-looking honey badger and asked, "W-What happened?"

"I-I didn't mean to. I-It was an accident. I was only trying to help" he explained in futility as tears pricked through his eyes. "W-Will he be okay?"

"I…I don't know, but I need to check for any other injuries and report them to the queen" Ono replied. He hopped over to Simba but Bunga warned, "Careful Ono, he…he swiped at me…"

" _No surprise"_ he thought but didn't voice it. His friend didn't need that. Instead he nodded and lightly placed his earhole against Simba's chest. But even his downy head caused the king's eyes to shoot open and he let out a menacing growl.

Ono swiftly got off of him and rambled out, "Please forgive me your majesty! Queen Nala sent me down to check on you but I should've asked before touching you that was dumb of me I'm sor-"

"Ono" he gravelly said and the keenest of sight sealed his talkative beak and stood at attention. "I'm" Okay? Far from it. She'd know that he would just be saying that in order to not make her worried, which would worry her even more. "…in a lot of pain…but alive" he settled on.

"W-What hurts?" he tentatively asked.

" _Everything"_ he thought but that wasn't very descriptive, and if he was going to get treatment in time they needed details. "…Concussion. Bruises…on my paws, back and tail…that I can feel anyway. More I'm sure. Hard…to breathe...a little. Broken rib. Leg" he winced at the ingrained image of the injury "Dislocated" he finished before releasing a short exhale and settling further into the ground.

"Y-Your majesty?" "…Simba?" Ono and Bunga tentatively called out. Anxiety increased their heartbeats when he didn't respond after a few seconds.

"…M'here" he whispered. But for how long none of them knew.

"Don't worry your majesty, we'll figure something out and recuse you" Ono saluted and flew out.

Bunga looked at the ground and kicked a stray rock when he said that. "…I should've…should've…" he whispered to himself, not knowing what he could've done. Thinking was never his strongest attribute, he knew that and the whole "Bunga the Wise" debacle proved it – it was all instinct with him. And that had gotten him out of plenty of jams before, but this time, it just made things one billion times worse. He sat down, curled up and sighed.

" _Honey badgers are only smartest when they think things through"_ Rafiki's words echoed in his head.

"…I don't think I can live with this" Bunga sorrowfully said as he curled up tighter, letting the tears wash away some of the dirt that accumulated on his body.

* * *

 **Will the team be able to rescue Simba and Bunga or will the honey badger have to live with the consequences of his actions? Tune in for the next chapter!**

 **Hey guys, hope you liked this AU, and sorry if it made anyone squeamish. Thanks for taking the time to read it!**

 **I don't own The Lion King or Lion Guard, just my imaginative capabilities.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ono report! How are they?" "Is daddy okay?" "Is Bunga alright?"

"Children please!" Nala chided and that silenced the bombardment of simultaneous questions. "Let Ono speak." She inclined her head towards the egret and he saluted.

"Yes my queen. Um…well…it's not good. Bunga's fine…but the king is in a lot of pain. But he's alive I assure you! He's bleeding from his head and has a throbbing headache. He said that he might have a concussion. He can't breathe very well due to a broken rib and he can't move that much because his paws are badly bruised as well as other areas of his body. …And" he hesitated.

"And what?" Fuli impatiently asked.

"H-His right leg…it's dislocated out of his hip…and…and Bunga caused it" he finished.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled and Ono solemnly nodded head in agreement. "The king unwillingly broke Bunga's fall…but he broke him in the process" he uttered.

"What kind of guard member hurts their king?!" Kiara growled as she stared directly at her brother and his choice of friends through slit pupils.

"Hey! He didn't do it on purpose!" Fuli fired back, glaring at her.

"And that makes it better?! At least daddy was conscious until Bunga landed him! Now he's in shock! If we don't do something he's gonna lose his leg! Or…or…" She didn't even want to finish that sentence and more tears sprung at the possible thought.

"Kiara, that enough!" Nala scolded but quickly brought her in for a hug. "It was an accident. Bunga may be reckless, but he would never hurt Simba on purpose. I'm sure he feels terrible about what happened."

"He does" Ono added. "I-I've never seen him so scared before. I…I don't think I've ever seen him cry either."

"And now both of them are in danger" Besthe said.

"Mom…what are we going to do?" Kion asked as tears threatened to spill through as well.

She brought him in close and nuzzled against him. "I don't know, but we'll figure something out. I promise" she assured.

"What about vines? We can grab a bunch from the lair and tie'em together to make long ones. Then we can drop'em down and Little B can tie them around the king and we can pull'em up out of the hole" Besthe suggested.

"…We can't. The edge is too unstable. Any more pressure could cause more rocks to fall on them, or one of us to fall in with them" Nala replied.

"…Oh" he said as his head drooped a little.

"Under different circumstances it'd be a great idea Besthe" Nala assured, garnering a small smile from the young hippo. "We just need a different perspective."

Everyone sat and thought about different solutions, but after a while the severity of the situation caused them to get impatient and agitated. Kion and Kiara clutched their mom tighter. Ono's white head feathers started to puff up as if his brain was becoming fried from not getting a solution despite all of the expansive knowledge he possessed. Not even Besthe's usually upbeat attitude could keep the disheartened grunts from escaping his throat.

"GRRRR!" Fuli growled as she clawed at the ground, tuning everyone's attention to her. "Why can't we figure something out?! We're the lion guard! We've saved zebras from drowning, we've stopped Janja and his clan more times than I can count, heck we even got a hyrax from up under a thorn bush but we can't think of a way to save Bunga and the king?!" she fumed.

"Easy Fuli…it'll be alright" Besthe consoled and despite the glare she sported, she could feel her irritation melt away as she stared into his equally concerned blue eyes.

"…Sorry" she meekly apologized.

"No need to apologize Fuli. We all hate feeling helpless, but that doesn't mean we can give up. If Simba could will his way to pin Scar after dangling off of a cliff above a blazing inferno, then we can show him the same resiliency" Nala spoke and everyone nodded their head at that.

"I…I wish we could just dig a tunnel and get'em out that way" Kiara said.

"Yea…get'em out from below instead of from above" Kion agreed.

"Wait a second…that's it!" Nala exclaimed.

"What's it?" everyone asked.

"Ono!"

"Y-Yes my queen?"

"Did you see any openings down there?" she asked.

"N-No ma'am. I didn't really check the surroundings. My main focus was on the king" he replied.

"Can you check again? Look for any tunnels."

"Mom, why are you having Ono look for an opening?" Kion asked.

"I just remembered that not far from here are the entrance to the Nemdembo caverns. Hopefully the collapsing walls will have created another opening to them since they turn in this direction-"

"And we can go in them on the other side and get daddy!" Kiara exclaimed.

"Exactly!" she smiled, hope blossoming in her heart.

"Of course! I'll check right away!" Ono saluted before diving back down.

But the rest of the children didn't get their hopes up lest they crumble like the sink hole. "…I really there's hope an opening" Fuli quietly voiced what everyone what thinking, slowly deflating any developing hope.

She looked at the royal siblings and silently berated herself for uttering such a comment when she saw them rub against the queen for comfort. She lowered her ears in shame – they didn't need that. Especially Kiara – she was right there when it happened. She felt terrible about how she snapped at the future queen, but she was more worried about Kion. He was a complete shell of himself. Confidence, intelligence, selflessness…he exuded all of those things. But now he was almost as scared and nervous as Badili before he changed. He looked like a vulnerable cub in this instance and it was uncomfortable to see, but she understood wholeheartedly. It's just that being a cheetah you had to grow up fast and rely on yourself. Even being part of the guard took some getting used to. But in the time spent with her motley family she couldn't imagine life without them. In a bold and foreign move, she went up to him and gave him a quick lick on his cheek before closing her eyes and nuzzling her head against his.

Kion stared at her in shock for a brief moment before relaxing. He nuzzled her back, grateful for the comfort.

Kiara got up from up under her mother's leg and tentatively approached the duo. Kion cracked an eye open, causing her to freeze in place, but quickly relaxed when he gave the ok with slight nod and came on over.

Fuli opened her eyes when she heard a rustling sound and saw Kiara holding out her paw towards her. She looked at it, then back at her and she understood. She showed a small grateful smile and place her smaller paw on top of her larger sand-colored paw, signifying that no love was lost between them. The queen smiled at the scene next to her, but heard a small sniffle from behind. She turned her head and saw Besthe with a big ol' grin and moist eyes, completely tickled pink at the tender moment. She smiled at him and inconspicuously moved out of the way so he could take her place, which he gratefully accepted.

" _I'm so thankful my cubs have caring friends like this"_ she thought before turning her attention back to the sinkhole. "… _But it isn't the same without you. Please my love, just hold on a little longer."_

* * *

Bunga hadn't moved an inch from his rooted spot, keeping a close eye on the rise and fall of Simba's chest. One two in, one two out. The pattern repeated and he prayed that it'd keep going.

"Bunga!" Ono shouted as he landed next to him. He didn't dare take another look at the king – the sight of his dislodged leg the first time made him paler than he already was. "H-How is he?"

"He's still breathing. T-That's good right?" he asked.

"Indeed it is. His stamina and pain tolerance is on a whole other level as far as lions are concerned. But we must hurry. The queen came up with a plan, and I'll need your help."

"Anything! I'll do anything" he perked up.

"I need to find an entrance to the Nemdembo caverns. She thinks that the collapsing rubble may have made another opening to them. Then we can go through them and get the king out. But…" he paused as he looked around. "I-I don't see anything" he dejectedly said.

"Hmmmm…what about that hole right there?" Bunga pointed to the wall behind them.

Ono went over to investigate, being mindful not to touch the fragile wall lest he get dirt in his eye again. He peered inside the baobab sized hole but all he could see was darkness. However…he could feel a slight breeze coming through! "I…I think this is it! Good job Bunga!" he proudly said.

Bunga smiled at that, grateful that something was finally going his way without him being a screw up.

"But the problem is how are we going to move these rocks?" Ono contemplated.

"I can dig through no sweat" Bunga boasted.

"…I don't know Bunga. This entrance is pretty low. What if the wall collapses and buries both of you guys?" he warily asked.

"I'll be really careful, I promise. But we better move Simba out of the way in case something happens" he replied and both of them approached the sleeping monarch.

"Um…y-your majesty?" Bunga uttered as he gently poked his head with his claw.

"Grrrrrrrrrr…" he snarled but didn't open his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he profusely apologized and quickly backed away. "I just wanted to make sure you were still…okay." He cringed when he said that last word because Simba was anything but. "W-We have an idea to get you out."

"…I heard your plan" he whispered.

"W-What?"

"I said I heard your plan" he repeated a little louder, this time cracking one eye open.

"You did?" Ono incredulously asked.

"I'm hurt…not deaf" the king flatly replied, causing him to condense a bit out of embarrassment.

"D-Do you think it's a good one?" Bunga asked, twiddling his claws.

Simba let out a long exhale. "Well…we don't have a whole lot of options. But…are you truly aware of the consequences?" he glared.

"I am" he replied. Even Ono had to do a double take; he'd never heard him sound so serious before.

" **Then I trust you** " he said.

Those four words caused the biggest grin to appear on the honey badger's face. "Thank you your majesty! I'll have you outta here in no time! Like my uncles always say, "Hakuna Matata"" he quoted.

Simba blinked a couple times before a small grin crossed his muzzle. "…What a wonderful phrase" he quietly added, but Bunga heard him.

Deciding to follow his prompt he repeated, "Hakuna Matata"

"Uh…Bunga? I think he heard-"

"Ain't…**guh** no passing craze" he sang as he started to shakily stand on his front paws.

"Your majesty! Are you sure you should be doing that?" Ono fretted.

"Grrrr…It…it means…" But before his legs gave out again, Bunga was right there underneath his chest to keep him up. Although he did have to open his mouth in order to breathe; he was just as pungent as his adoptive father.

"No worries, for the rest of your days" Bunga finished as he helped him balance so he could stand on his three somewhat working legs. His panting was becoming more pronounced as he took little steps across the rubble.

"GRAAH! HISSSSSAhhhh…" he yelped as the paw of his limp leg stubbed against a rock.

Ono immediately swooped underneath him. Using all of the strength that he had he started pushing rocks aside in order to make a clear path.

Once they made it to a safe distance in the middle of the hole, Bunga carefully lowered Simba so he could rest on his side. He gently laid his head down on the even surface and finally caught a glimpse of the tear stains that formed on his face. He didn't think it was possible…but even the toughest lion in the pride lands had his limits. And he was the cause of them being tested and broken. He had to swallow a large lump as guilt and sadness festered within him. "It's our problem free…philosophy…" he sang through a shaky voice in order to combat the swirling negative thoughts in his head, but he didn't hear the continuation of his song out of the king.

"B-Bunga…his chest. It's…it's not moving" Ono quietly reported.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed and he went around his body to confirm it.

"No…no!" he cried as he cautiously approached and placed his left palm on the lifeless lion. There was no holding back the tears now. "C'mon Simba! Wake up! You're the strongest lion in the pride lands! In the whole world!" he shouted and Ono had to catch his arms before he started beating on the king's body.

"Bunga don't!" he cried and the honey badger collapsed to his knees and buried his head into his claws.

"Nnggghh…nnnngggg…" Muffled sobs replaced the silence pervading the king's crypt. Words from the naturally intelligent egret didn't exist in that moment – he was speechless. No matter what he said it couldn't erase the truth of what happened as far as Bunga was concerned – even though it was all horrible accident. All Ono could do was place a wing around him and offer him some semblance of comfort, even as a few tears of his own slid down his beak. "I…I'm sorry Bunga, but I have to tell the others" he regretfully said, but the honey badger didn't stir.

" _I killed the king. I took away Kion and Kiara's dad! It should've been me!"_ Dangerous thoughts swirled around in his normally scattered and instinctive head. He didn't even feel Ono gently jostle him - he was completely numb to the world.

Ono sighed in defeat and thought, " _I hope Kion won't be too mad with him…he's really gonna need his help. He has a way with words better than anyone._ " But just as he was about to spread his wings, he heard a sharp inhale followed by rough coughing.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Ono shouted and Bunga immediately snapped his head up. Disregarding the need for personal space he flew onto Simba's side and rubbed circles on his back to ease the convulsions.

After what seemed like an eternity of torture the coughing stopped and he was breathing normal again. But an extra beat was added to the pattern. One two three in. one two three out.

"Y-Your majesty? …Simba? A-Are you okay?" Bunga nervously asked.

"…Hakuna…matata" he wheezed before another small coughing fit ensued.

"Please save your strength your majesty!" Ono commanded as he resumed rubbing circles on his back, then immediately realized how his tone came across. "S-Sorry for yelling."

"It's **cough** okay" he assured as he opened his eye. Ono quickly got off of him and landed next to Bunga. "Held my breath…a little….too long" he explained.

"Why were you holding your breath?" Bunga asked and the king simply raised his eyebrow. "…Ooooooooh. Right…sorry about that. I promise I'll take like a zillion baths once we get out of here"

"Don't!" he said with the strongest voice he could muster, startling both of them. He looked Bunga right in the eye and said, "Don't…change. Your…fragrance makes you who…you are. Just like…Pumbaa's." Bunga's eyes lit up in realization when he said that. "Besides…I've heard it's gotten you guys…out of some pretty tight jams…right?" He scratched the back of his head and nodded. "Then keep it. That's an order…from your king. Unless…your smell scares away…everyone out of the pride lands" he smiled.

"Don't worry your majesty, I'll keep his odor in check" Ono saluted and all of them chuckled at that before another bone-cracking cough violently exited his body.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" they shouted but didn't dare approach. Once it finally stopped, the king let out a low moan and his head all but collapsed back onto the ground, spraying dust all around his mane. Ono went up to his chest and placed his head against it. What he heard made his eyes widen. "His breathing's getting worse! We have to hurry!"

"On it!" Bunga said as he got a running start and launched himself towards the wall. "Zuka Zama!" he yelled before rolling into a ball and barreling into the obstructed entrance. **BOOOOM** **CRRRRSSSSH**

"DAD! YOUR MAJESTY! SIMBA! BUNGA!" The third movement of concerned yells and cascading rocks added to the seemingly never-ending, nerve-racking symphony that was becoming more and more unbearable to withstand.

Ono used his body to shield Simba's head from the falling debris while keeping his eyes closed as well. It seemed like an eternity but the rumbling finally stopped.

"B-Bunga?" he hesitantly called out as he cracked his eyes open. He carefully got up off of Simba's head and swished the dusty air away with his wings. He had to collect himself once he saw the scene in front of him. The objective had been achieved. An entrance was discovered…but at what cost? How many more injuries must be suffered in this forsaken hole? He hopped over to the pile of rubble and clawed as the ground. "Bunga?!" he squawked as panic started to seep into his mind.

"GASP!"

"AHH!" The loud gasp startled the young egret out of some feathers, but that was trivial at the moment. A huge wave of relief washed over him when he saw Bunga pop out of the ground like a meerkat on lookout duty.

"Wow, it was really dark under there!" he simply commented as he shook the rocks off of him. "Bunga!" Ono exclaimed as he gave him a hug. "You're okay!"

"Of course I am, that was nothin'!"

"Heh, for you I guess so" he smiled as he dusted him off. "And thanks to you, the entrance is revealed! Now we can get you guys out of here! I'm going to report back to everyone and I'll let you know of the plan. Keep an eye on the king."

"You got it" Bunga saluted and ran over to resume his vigil watch over Simba, counting his breathing. One two three…four in. One two three four out. He didn't like the new tempo, but so long as there was one then that was all that mattered.

* * *

When Ono landed amongst the group, he wasn't bombarded by questions this time around, allowing him to go through his report a lot quicker than before.

"How big is the entrance?" Nala asked.

Ono did a double blink at the question. He was so excited about there being an entrance he didn't even consider if it'd be big enough for the king to fit through. Closing his eyes he tried to separate jubilation from reality. Upon seeing everyone's concerned faces again, he desperately wished he was in that alternate world where everything would work out…just this once.

"Ono?" Nala questioned and he condensed his body a bit – nervous habit.

"Um…it's big enough for us" he said as he pointed to Kion, Kiara, Fuli, himself and back at the hole indicating Bunga. "But…it'd be a bit of a squeeze for the king."

"That means…that means we can't carry him" Kiara realized.

"Maybe not through that entrance, but luckily for us the caverns are massive. It'll be easier for me carry him once he's through that passageway" Nala assured as she rubbed her head.

"But mom, daddy could barely stand up let alone move out of the way. W-Will he be able get through that?" she asked.

"He will. I believe in him. But he's going to need help" she admitted.

"We'll do whatever it takes" Fuli said and the rest of the younglings nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. I wish I didn't have to put you in this position-"

"It's okay your majesty. We're the Lion Guard! It's our job to protect everyone in the pride lands" Besthe declared.

"He's right mom, we can do it!" Kion added.

"…Okay. I have a plan but it needs to be carried out perfectly in order for both of them to survive, understand?" she said and everyone nodded. "Alright. Fuli, Besthe. I need you two to get Rafiki and bring him to pride rock. Tell him all of Simba's injuries so he can prepare the proper remedies so he'll be prepared when we bring him home. Help him in any way you can. Ono. I need you to get Timon and Pumbaa. Meerkats are great in tunnels and we can use all the help we can get. Also, bring from vines from Hakuna Matata falls; we'll need to create a sling for Simba's leg. Kiara, I'll need you to talk to Ma'Tembo, explain to the herd the situation and see if she'll help carry him. Then meet me and Kion at the entrance. We know your father's scent and that'll help us navigate through the tunnels as well."

Everyone stood in attention once the plan was laid out. Kion got in front of his friends and spoke, "Alright team, we know what we need to do. Til the pride lands end!" "Lion Guard defend!" they shouted and all of them dashed off to their designated areas with no seconds left to spare.

* * *

 **The rescue mission is underway. Will they get to Simba in time? We shall see.**  
 ** **I don't own The Lion King or Lion Guard, just my imaginative capabilities.****


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmmmm" the aged mandrill hummed as he shook a couple of his oddly shaped fruits. "Ah…yes! This one is just right!" he declared as he set a yellow-striped green gourd aside next to a growing pile of other vegetation while biting into the red spotted one. "It is true what they say. The darker the flesh the sweeter the juice" he chuckled as he continued to eat, letting the sticky juice drip onto his white beard.

"RAFIKI!" a pair of voice shouted outside of his arboreal home. The aforementioned sage grabbed his bakora staff and exited through the branches to greet his out of breath guests.

"Ah! Very good. You're earlier than I expected" he spoke before disappearing back into mesh of foliage.

"W-Wait! Come back! We have to go now!" Fuli exasperated. Despite being the fastest member of the guard, although Besthe surprisingly kept pace with her, she still had her limits and she couldn't afford to waste time. Even Besthe looked like he was about to collapse any second. But the only thing fueling them was the safety of the king and the ultimate consequence if they failed their mission.

"W-Wait a sec…did he say he was expecting us?" Besthe managed to breathe out.

"Indeed young hippo" Rafiki answered when he emerged with his tortoise shell full of various plants. He hopped onto Besthe's back and said, "Now, we mustn't dawdle! Let's go!"

They didn't need to be told twice before both of them sprinted towards pride rock. Along the way Fuli's curiosity got the better of her and she asked in-between breaths, "How…did…you know…that we were…coming?"

"Mufasa told me" he simply replied.

"Wait…WHAT?!" they both countered.

"I can hear the voices of the great lion kings of the past. Mufasa told me what happened to Simba. That's what I was doing before you got here; I was gathering all the medicine needed to heal him."

"W-Will he…be okay?" Besthe hesitantly asked.

"Simba is a fighter. His life force is strong but not unlimited. His survival depends on us. But I can tell you this – Mufasa has the upmost faith in us to save his son. Besides, would I have been preparing all these remedies if he was going to die? I would've been preparing for a funeral, not a revival" he pointed out and Fuli and Besthe couldn't help but feel energized by that as they picked up their pace.

"Hold up! If you knew…we were…coming, why didn't you…go to…pride rock…in the first place?!" she irritably asked.

" **I am old** " he flatly replied. "Now no more questions! We must hurry! Simba brought the pride lands back to stability and I'll be a zebra's uncle if I have to witness another collapse like under Scar's reign. Nala and the cubs would be vulnerable to not only the outlanders but to those who think who can usurp them from their rightful place and rule in their stead. It is **not** nature's way" he spoke and the rest of the trip was silent save for the fleet footsteps across the lush plain.

Although that didn't stop the rampant thoughts flooding Fuli's mind. " _Usurp them? Why? With the exception of Scar, all lions have ever done is keep the peace. They didn't lord over anyone, they respected everyone. …Ugh! How could I have said such a stupid thing to him when he asked us to join the guard?! Everyone thinks they can do a better job at being rulers but in the long run…they're the only ones who have proven they can handle it. I couldn't even lead the team for one afternoon when he got swept away to the outlands. We can't lose Simba…we can't lose Kiara nor the queen…I can't lose Kion."_

" **Fuli**." She was taken out of her thoughts when Besthe called her name. "It'll be okay. We got one of the greatest lions in pride lands history on our side. That's a huge honor! So long as we don't lose hope, I know we can succeed" he smiled.

"Besthe is right. That doesn't mean changes won't occur, but it can be good or bad depending on your perspective. After all, what defines us is how we rise after falling. So tell me little cheetah, how will you rise to this arduous challenge?" Rafiki asked.

After a moment Fuli's signature smirk crossed her lips and she said, "Like this! _Huwezi_!"

* * *

**BRUUMMBRUUUURRRRRRRUUUUHHH**

"Zito, you're a little flat on the end" the matriarch of the elephant herd pointed out.

"Hmph…am not" grumbled the haughty male elephant.

"I heard that!" she countered with an annoyed glance.

"Wha-Bu- Ma'Tembo, please! We're winded!" he tried to explain.

"You have the biggest lungs in the pride lands, somehow I find that very hard to believe" she followed up, almost daring him to come up with another excuse.

"Well we shouldn't be doing all this extra practicing anyway! We know the songs and we've been doing them for many years!" he added.

"Conditioning is important, you know that. If a lion didn't run all the time, they wouldn't catch a gazelle now would they?" she asked.

"Speaking of, where is the royal family? They are quite late!" Zito pointed out.

"I'm sure they're on their way. King Simba knows how important our traditional wet season concert is. Whether it's the entire family or just one of them, he makes sure that they are represented and we are respected. We owe him for that and for so much more. Besides, as I recall the king and queen spoke quite highly of your trumpet solo from last season. I'm sure they're quite eager to see what you'll do in this performance" she smiled.

"Really? **Hrhmmm** I-I mean indeed, of course they did!" he said perking up a bit out of his sour attitude. "Right, well a little more practice shan't hurt. Alright everyone! From the top!" he spoke and everyone repeated the line-up.

" _Finally"_ Ma'Tembo thought as she closed her eyes to concentrate on the harmony. Unbeknownst to him, she made up that comment to get his head out of his big behind. " _Whatever works"_ she thought as the songs flowed through her delicate ears. But her tranquil stupor was interrupted by the sounds of fast approaching footsteps. She opened her eyes and turned around in time to see Kiara racing towards her herd. "Ah, Princess Kiara" she bowed when she got to them. Kiara didn't have a chance to say a return greeting as she quickly tried to fill her lungs with air without choking. "Please your majesty, have a seat. Although we appreciate your haste and hustle it wasn't necessary. We were merely putting the finishing touches on our performance, you and your family didn't miss anything I assure you" she smiled as she gently caressed the exhausted cub's head. "Speaking of, where is your family? Are they on their way?" she asked, but was immediately taken aback when she saw the tears springing through her eyes. "Child, what's wrong?"

Kiara wasted no time in relaying what happened to her dad, stunning everyone.

"No…not the king!" "Is he going to be okay?" "What about the pride lands?" were some of murmurs floating about the group until Ma'Tembo declared, "The king will be fine! And of course we'll help."

"Oh thank you Ma'Tembo! Thank you all!" she cried as she hugged her trunk. "I know this concert is important-"

"Your father's life is more important to us than a trivial song. As the old saying goes, " _Animals plan, and the savannah laughs._ " But I promise you that you and the rest of the pride lands will laugh in relief once we safely get him back home" she swore as she picked her up and put her on her back. "Everyone, sound the recuse brigade!" she commanded and everyone held up their trunks.

However before they could bellow out a single note Kiara yelled, "WAIT! DON'T SOUND THE BRIGADE!"

"Why in the world not?!" one of the elephants demanded.

"Yea! We have to let the pride lands know that the king is in trouble. It's tradition for us elephants when of one of our own is in danger" another one chimed in.

"I know, I know but if we let everyone know that daddy is hurt, then that means those who might want to hurt him even more or…worse…th-they'll know too. And…and" her voice cracked at the end as she licked her paw to wipe away her tears.

"I understand child" Ma'Tembo assured as she used her trunk to caress her. Even the rest of the herd murmured their agreements to suspend tradition once again for the sake of secrecy. "Alright everyone, _utulivu_. But we must hurry! For the king!" "For the king!" they echoed and they quickly marched off towards the caverns.

* * *

"Hmmm…isn't this quite the interesting development" a haughty voice spoke out of the shadows. "Perhaps this calls for a closer inspection." And as fast as it spoke the sinister intruder bolted out of its hiding place, spreading its dark blue wings and ascending high into the sky so as not to be seen by the herd.

* * *

"MMMMM-HMMMM! Now THAT was a smorgasbord **BURP** Oh…excuse me" the content warthog said as the inseparable duo approached their little corner of paradise.

"I know right? Squishy, slimy, crunchy, sweet and tart? And to top it all off we found those little firecracker beetles in the middle of the wet season! Talk about a real treat! Oooooh! My mouth is still tingly!" his little meerkat friend added as he licked the remains of the insects he consumed off of his lips.

"I hope there aren't too many problems in the pride lands today. I want to take Bunga and Simba back to our new grub spot" Pumbaa commented as he settled down into his favorite partly shady spot.

"Y'know there shouldn't even be any problems here with our babies runnin' things" Timon added as he climbed on top of his friend's belly and started pawing at it to make it softer.

"But what about hyenas, floods, rock slides, thunderstorms-"

"I'm talkin' about little stupid stuff. Like a serval jumping over a gorge and not making it, galagos falling out of their tree while they're napping or even gazelles getting stuck in the mud" Timon corrected as he counted some of the scenarios their little badger told them about. "I'm starting to think that animals get in trouble on purpose just so they can say they got saved by the guard."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Our little Bunga is one of a kind" Pumbaa smiled.

"You got that right. A king and a knight…**sniff** makes me so proud" sniffed Timon as he wiped a tear out of his eye. "Alright, that's enough nostalgia. I feel a food coma coming on and we'll see them soon enough" he said and put his hands behind his head and sighed in contentment.

Just before his eyelids connected with each other, a sudden wind gust passed over them as well as a white blur. "What the?!" he shouted as he shielded his eyes with his arms.

The said blur promptly landed in front of them and the duo recognized him immediately. "Ono?! What's-GUHH!" Timon didn't have a chance to finish his question as Pumbaa sat up, inadvertently putting him face first on the grass. "PTOO! HEY! What's the big idea?" he irritably asked his comrade.

"Sorry" was all the warthog could say as Timon brushed grass blades off of him. Redirecting his attention back to the young egret Pumbaa warily asked, "Ono, is something wrong?"

The last time he came here by himself was to deliver bad news and he hoped that wasn't the case again. Unfortunately…it was.

"NOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN! OH CRUEL SAVANNAH, WHY'D YOU HAVE TO TAKE BOTH OUR BABIES?!" Timon wailed as he lightly beat on Pumbaa's belly.

"OH FATE! WHY MUST YOU BE FICKLE LIKE A MONGOOSE?! OUR BABIES DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Pumbaa cried.

Thankfully Ono had experience with their overly dramatic but heart-crushing grief and got their minds back on track when he shouted, "GUYS! LISTEN! Simba and Bunga are alive, but the king doesn't have much time. We have to hurry to Nemdembo caverns and help the queen now!"

"You heard the bird!" Timon said as he scurried up the trees and grabbed a plethora of vines. He wrapped most of them around his body like a vest and hopped on Pumbaa's back. "To Nemdemdo caverns!" he shouted as he pulled on his buddy's ears like a rein.

"Don't worry Simba and Bunga! We're comin' for ya!" Pumbaa added as he sped off.

But Ono put his wing against his forehead and sighed. "OTHER WAY!" he shouted and the warthog skidded to a stop.

"Ooops" Pumbaa uttered before Timon muttered "I knew that." They turned around and followed the airborne guide towards their trapped babies, praying to all the great kings of every species that they weren't too late.

* * *

"Grrrrrr…what's taking everyone so long?" growled the restless cub as he paced back and forth outside the entrance to the caverns.

"You must be patient Kion, your sister and you're friends are moving as fast as they can" Nala said.

"I know, I know! I just hate sitting here and doing nothing" he retorted.

"I know you do, but we must be prepared. This is a delicate situation. We can't afford to be reckless and jump in front of the buffalo's horn so to speak" she replied.

Kion sat down on the grass in a huff, but sighed in resignation at the truth she spoke. He lowered his head and closed his eyes before more tears could flow. "I-I just d-don't want dad to die" he whimpered.

" **He won't** " the queen stated with such fierceness that it caused the worrying cub to look up at her. "Before you and your sister were born, your father made a promise that he would always be here for you. No matter what anything came his way or what anybody did, he wouldn't give up. He'd keep fighting and when he knew that you guys could take care of yourselves, he'd go out on his own terms. And that'll be a long time. He's a dad and as far as he's concerned you'll always be cubs in his sight, even when you have cubs of your own" she smiled, getting a chuckle out of him. "And I know for a fact that's what driving him right now to survive. He may need to rest but he won't quit" she finished.

Kion sniffed back the dripping snot and used his paw to clean his face. "Y-You're right…you're right" he replied with determination etched in his focused eyes.

And right on cue a thunderous rhythm of in-time marching rushed over to them. The elephants stopped right in front of them cloud of dust surrounding their mud-caked feet. "My queen, we came as soon as we heard!" Ma Tembo spoke before grabbing Kiara off of her back and setting her down.

"Ditto that!" another voice spoke as the two concerned parents emerged out of the dirt cloud.

"Everyone…thank you" was all Nala could say, but the multitude of hidden emotions conveyed in that simple statement was heard loud and clear by everyone present. She took a deep breath to steady her voice. "Alright" she whispered to herself before addressing the crowd. "Timon. Pumbaa. You'll take the lead. Ono, fly back to Bunga. Let him know we'll start shouting for him and Simba once the scent gets stronger and to yell back. Also, flap your wings around Simba to keep him cool as well as spread his scent. Ma Tembo, you'll wait here until we bring him out. I wish you could come in with us-"

"I wish I could too, but it is not my place. We'll await for your return. Good luck your majesties, and please be careful" she said.

"Psh! Hakuna Matata Ma Tembo" Timon replied while waving his hand up and down. "With me leading the way we'll be back quicker than Pumbaa passes gas."

"Yea! Wait, what? Hey!"

"It's an expression, Pumbaa. A term of endearment if you will" he added, fanning away the flames of offense building within his pungent buddy.

"…Mh hm" Ma Tembo hummed before looking back at the queen and silently communicating, _"Are you sure about…them?"_ Nala gave a soft nod before saying, "Let's go everyone! There's no time to lose!" and all of them entered the shadowy cavern. But thanks to their natural abilities to see in dim places, the path ahead of them wasn't obscured by the lack of light.

"Alright, we want to stay on this path for now; this is the main passage way – forget all those little tunnels. Those are just air holes" Timon explained as they kept marching.

"Why are there so many?" Kiara asked.

"With all that stompin', marchin' and runnin' around all the animals be doin' the entrances get covered up by dirt. Ugh, you have no idea how annoying it was to open'em all the time" he explained as he shuddered at the memory.

Soon they came upon a junction that had five openings. On a hunch Pumbaa went through the one in the upper left corner. "Dead end!" he shouted after a few minutes of walking. But when he came back, his mouth was full of an assortment of grubs. Everyone stared at him. "Whaff? I eph **gulp** I eat when I'm stressed!" he explained.

"And you didn't bring me any?! You don't think I'm stressed?" Timon irritably asked as he crossed his arms and rapidly tapped his right foot.

"EVERYONE!" Nala shouted. Her echoing voice snapped their attention to her. "Shwari. If we're going to find Simba then we must remain calm. Being scared and stressed will mess with our senses and we don't have time for that!" she said.

The interspecies parental duo looked at each other. "Sorry pal" Timon spoke as he looked at the ground. "I'm sorry too" Pumbaa replied as his eyes got a little misty. Then Timon rubbed his forehead and took a deep breath. "Alright" he clapped. "Back to business. If that way was a dead end, then it must've been a storage room for food or whatever. That means we need to find the right dead end."

"What?" the cubs asked.

"This is one of the rest/eating parts of the tunnel system. One of these tunnels will lead us further into the caverns and we don't want that one. Before the sinkhole happened, the entrance our babies are near used to be a dead end too. So this is your cue guys, find the passage with a breeze and their scents" he instructed.

The trio of lions closed their eyes and exhaled to calm themselves. Nala started sniffing the path leading straight ahead, Kion took the upper right corner while Kiara looked down the middle right.

"… _Nothing"_ Nala growled as she turned around while Kion had already moved on to the lower left tunnel.

Being stuck watching them on the sidelines was causing anxiety to build within the duo. The hair on Timon's back rose up while gurgles could be heard in Pumbaa's belly and it was taking all his will power not to let one rip.

"I'm not getting anything!" Kion roared as he stomped out of his tunnel.

"Kid" Timon said as he approached him. "I know you're worried about your dad, but you gotta take your time. You're not even giving these paths a chance. Remember what your mom said."

"I knooooow!" he growled.

"Kion" Nala gently chided, causing him to flinch. He turned around when he saw her exit a tunnel. He lowered his ears and looked at the ground. "…Sorry" he whispered.

"There's nothing to apologize for. I know you're frustrated, but when we're really upset we can't focus on little details."

"…I know" he quietly replied.

"Hakuna Matata Kion" Pumbaa smiled. "You'll find that ant."

"Huh?"

"What Pumbaa means is that you'll find that small scent, like how we look for ants. They're one of the smallest bugs in the pride lands and one don't amount to much. But when you find the nest, WOO BOY! Do you find a feast!" Timon elaborated.

"They're right son" the queen agreed before rubbing his head.

All of a sudden Kiara cried out, "I GOT IT!" In the blink of an eye everyone went down the path the little monarch had taken and caught up with her. "Mom! Mom! I got it! Daddy's this way!" she exclaimed – she couldn't stop smiling even if she wanted to.

Nala and Kion sniffed the air as well. "I got it too! And Bunga's!" Kion excitedly yelled.

"Well done Kiara! I'm so proud of you!" Nala congratulated and gave her cub an affectionate lick on the head.

"Uh, I don't mean to break up the praise or be rude, but aren't we in a hurry?!" Timon questioned, bringing everyone back to the present.

"He's right! Let's go!" Kion roared and took the lead. However their momentum came to a screeching halt when they came upon a huge chasm.

"OH C'MON!" Timon and Kion concurrently yelled.

"Mom, what do we do now?" Kiara asked.

Nala thought for a few moments. " _There's no time to find another way…and they're too small to clear it on their own."_ "Pumbaa, I need you to stay here and watch my cubs. Timon you're with me."

"WHAT?! BUT-" But Nala glared at Kion and Kiara, silencing her cubs' protest. She sighed and said, "I know you want to see your father, but I can't carry everyone back and forth over the gorge. I'll need my strength to carry him over once we get back here."

Although they understood, it still didn't stop the siblings from scowling at their predicament and sitting on the floor in a huff. She gave both of them a quick nuzzle and said, "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Don't worry Nala, I've got everything under control" Pumbaa stood at attention.

"Thank you" she replied before looking at the littlest, lightest member of the group. "Ready Timon?" she asked.

"…Just so we're clear, you and I are going to jump over that?" he asked and Nala nodded. He gulped as he approached the edge. He was about to forgo her plan until he turned around and saw the worry and anxiety etched on the cubs' faces. He took a deep breath and replied, "Well…I'm as ready as I'll ever be. At least I'm not in drag running away from hyenas."

He wasted no time climbing onto her back and held onto her neck for dear life. She stepped back a few feet before breaking out into a full on sprint, clearing the gorge with ease. Everyone on the other side released a breath none of them knew they were holding.

"Timon, you can open your eyes now" she said when she turned around and saw the brown-striped puff ball clinging to her fur.

He slowly opened one eye at a time and did a thorough look around his surroundings. "For the record I wasn't scared" he asserted as his fur settled back into place.

"I know you weren't. Now hang on!" she warned before dashing off, leaving her family behind to await their return.

* * *

 **Go Nala go! Will they make it in time? Tune in for the next chapter.**


End file.
